


A Matter of Taste

by Quefish



Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inexperienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), Intimacy, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Conversations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale is shameless, loving everything that Crowley has to offer in the bedroom. Crowley enjoys it, but is confused by Aziraphale's lack of distaste to flavors. Then, a conversation with Anathema and Newt shed light on the situation.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644778
Comments: 28
Kudos: 112





	A Matter of Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himitsu_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_no/gifts).



Crowley flopped back onto the bed, boneless, as Aziraphale made his adorable little humming satisfied noises between his legs. He had no idea how Aziraphale did it, but every single blowjob was better than the last one. A far cry from the first time, which was inexplicably bad. How could he have lived among humans for six thousand years and _not_ known that you don’t _actually_ blow during a blowjob? Crowley shuddered, both in aftershocks as Aziraphale continued gently tonguing his flagging member, and in sympathy for Past Crowley being literally blown by the inexperienced angel.

Aziraphale crawled up and snuggled into Crowley’s side with a happy wiggle. “Thank you, darling.”

“Dunno what you’re thanking me for, I should be thanking you, angel.” Crowley’s eyes started to droop as he slid into that post-orgasm relaxation phase. He’d be asleep within seconds, better get out that last sentence. “Love you, angel.”

“I love you, Crowley, enjoy your nap.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s head as he settled into a more reading-friendly position, and Crowley settled on his lap.

Just before fully going to sleep, Crowley swore he heard Aziraphale comment about Crowley saving him a trip to the kitchen downstairs. 

~~

It had taken Aziraphale much longer to get the hang of performing oral on an ‘innie’ set, rather than on the ‘outie’ set, but not for lack of enthusiasm. A patient Crowley had given Aziraphale the freedom to experiment to his heart’s desire … but after a few hours, Crowley tapped out, begging for a reprieve. He had lost so much fluid, he wouldn’t have been surprised had he been transformed into a strip of demon jerky on the bed. Aziraphale offered him a tall glass of water and even helped Crowley sip it when he showed himself to be too exhausted.

As he slowly made his way to the bottom of the glass, Crowley gazed at Aziraphale. Crowley felt as though he had been through a workout, wrung out like a towel, and then dropped in a pile to be sorted out later. Aziraphale on the other hand, looked fresh as a daisy, and as satisfied as he looked after a particularly tasty creme brulee. The only show that he’d been doing anything other than eating dessert was his bowtie being untied, and his top button undone. 

Aziraphale set the glass aside and cuddled his worn out lover. “How lucky am I to have such a delicious demon?”

Crowley smirked, he knew he was a snack. “Really lucky, I’d say. Well done, you.”

Aziraphale chuckled as Crowley nodded off. He licked his fingers clean and wiped them on a towel before reaching for his book. 

~~

Crowley’s legs were wrapped around Aziraphale’s hips and his hands were buried in Aziraphale’s hair. He was kissing him, his lips, his throat, down over his collarbones. Aziraphale was leaning over him, a hand next to his head, his other hand wrapped around their cocks, caressing them together. 

Long, slow, squeezing strokes that had Crowley’s thighs shaking. Barely there tickles that had them both panting and groaning. They came together, making a mess of Crowley’s stomach and chest, and he swept his hand out expecting to find a damp towel, which he did.

“No need, darling … allow me, please.” 

Crowley looked down and watched as, not for the first time, Aziraphale licked him clean. It was just one of those quirks at this point. But it still amused him in a depraved way, how very shameless Aziraphale could be. And it never failed to turn his arousal back up to eleven, as the phrase went, so he assumed that was Aziraphale’s plan all along. 

~~

It didn’t matter what configuration they were in, who did what to whom, or how … there was always one constant of Aziraphale thoroughly enjoying the clean up. It wasn’t Crowley’s cup of … well, whatever is in cups, but he wasn’t going to begrudge Aziraphale his enjoyment. And if he thoroughly got to enjoy Aziraphale enjoying it, all the better. 

Crowley had tried to stop Aziraphale when they first became intimate. Crowley’d had sex a time or two in the past, and he wasn’t fond of the texture or flavors that resulted. At one point he’d wondered if it was just humans, but having experimented on himself as well, he discovered that it was consistent. So, he’d tried to warn Aziraphale the first time. Well, the first time after what he thought of as the ‘Attempted Balloon Animal’ incident. 

“Angel, you don’t have to, you can stop.” Crowley had been panting, but made sure Aziraphale heard him.

“I’d not do anything I wouldn’t be willing to try, my dear, don’t worry. But I would like to try everything with you … at least once? May I?” Aziraphale blinked up at him, open and guileless, and how was Crowley supposed to say no to that face? He’d nodded and Aziraphale had beamed bright enough to burn as he went back to his task. 

Crowley had climaxed like a supernova in the careful suction and warmth of Aziraphale’s mouth. And even as he shook his head to alleviate the ringing in his ears, he tried to check in on Aziraphale. “All right, there?”

“Perfect, darling.” Aziraphale smiled to shame the sun and shushed Crowley’s promises. “I’ve no doubt that once your faculties return, you’ll give me a, uhm, a right seeing to as you say, but for now, just float and enjoy, love.” 

They cuddled for a bit before Crowley had returned the favor and given Aziraphale the ‘right seeing to’ that he deserved.

~~~~~

“Sorry, I don’t get involved in lover’s spats.” Crowley began to back away from the conversation.

“Since when? You’re a demon, you probably encourage them!” Anathema had her hands on her hips, scowling.

“I think maybe it isn’t the spat and more the subject, sweet. You’ve never brought it up to our other friends?” Newt looked awkward, which Crowley supposed was just his default setting.

“Well, humans get embarrassed easier. Crowley should be above that!” 

Aziraphale came into the room, “What on Earth is all of this hullabaloo?”

“Aziraphale, you don’t embarrass easily, do you?” Anathema’s gaze focused on him.

Crowley scoffed, laughing. “I think you’ll find that of any celestial being, he may get embarrassed the easiest.”

“You know that isn’t true, darling. Need I bring up your penchant for cud-” Crowley was blushing as his hand gently but quickly covered Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale simply smiled at him from under his palm until Crowley moved away again. “I thought not. Now, what is it you were talking about?”

“I was asking Crowley about the two of you being a couple now, and if he could please take my side in something.”

“Ah, yes, we are together, but why would he need to take sides? What is your argument about?”

“So, he won’t come out and say it, but the colors he turns when I ask about intimacy answers the question of whether you share a bedroom.” Anathema smirked as Crowley sputtered indignantly.

Aziraphale gave a small, and slightly pink-cheeked, smile. “Yes, that is a fair assumption to make. I am not big on sleep, but … well, that isn’t the only use for a bedroom, is it.” 

Newt’s eyes were wide. “No sleep? Really?!”

“Not important right now, honey.” Anathema gave Newt a smile before turning back to Aziraphale. “Ok, so I make no assumptions about either of you or what sort of … designs … you choose to wear … “

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, confused. “Designs we wear?”

“She may be talking about our undercarriage preferences, angel.”

“Under carr-?” Crowley made a gesture towards his groin and Aziraphale responded. “Oh! Oh, yes, quite right. Well, we can choose at will what, err, _design_ we choose to wear. Pity humans can’t do the same, I believe couples would do well being able to experience from the other side, as it were.”

Anathema got excited and jumped, pointing at him. “Yes! Exactly! Maybe, oh I don’t know, maybe someone who had never given a blowjob wouldn’t ask for one all the time if they knew what it tastes like, for example?”

“Well, that’s hardly a fair opening gambit, my dear. You should start with something unpleasant!” Aziraphale chuckled and shook his head, amused.

Anathema groaned. “Of course, you would be someone who likes it anyway. Unless … “ She looked at Crowley shrewdly, in a way that made him hide a bit behind Aziraphale. “Unless demons taste different? Sweeter for tempting or something?”

“Unfortunately not, I’ve tried it.”

“Oh, it is definitely pleasant.”

Crowley and Aziraphale spoke over each other and Anathema looked at Aziraphale in shock. “What do you mean, pleasant?! It’s like … all the worst parts of an oyster and an aftertaste like a laundry.”

“It most certainly is not!” Aziraphale began waxing poetic, not noticing the others going a little green. “It’s warm, and thick, and creamy, sweet, but a tad savory at the same time. And … my dear, what’s the matter?”

“Aziraphale, it’s not cocoa!” Anathema didn’t shriek, but it was a near thing.

“Says whom, it is sometimes? I expected that I would enjoy it, and I was pleased when I was proven correct. It changes, of course. No one could drink nothing but cocoa for all of their days, after all. But Crowley always seems to know what I am in the mood for, and happily, I’ve never been disappointed. Why?”

He looked at the gobsmacked group all staring at him. Crowley putting together why he always felt like a dessert … because he was, he supposed. 

“I’ve heard that humans do that as well, change their taste depending on their diet, I assumed that … that was why it was always changing?” Aziraphale looked worried now. “Oh dear, have I done something wrong?”

“Nope!” Crowley loudly got in the way of the humans beginning to ask questions, halting any possibility that Aziraphale would learn that sexual fluids were glorified, sex-aiding snot with a flavor to match. “You’ve never done anything wrong ever, and I love you. Book girl, computer breaker, we’re off. And I really don’t think we should ever discuss sex flavors again, do you?”

He looked at Anathema firmly, and Newt a little pleadingly, hoping for solidarity. 

Luckily, Newt wasn’t clueless. “I agree, no need in bringing Aziraphale into this. Shouldn’t have done to begin with, sorry you two.”

Crowley let out a relieved breath and gave Anathema A Look as she started to get wound up again. He leaned closer and spoke quickly through clenched teeth as Newt began walking Aziraphale out to the car. “I’ll make it worth your while if you shut up right now.”

Anathema’s mouth shut with an audible click and she smiled sweetly as she turned to face Crowley. “I can’t wait to find out what that means.”

Crowley snapped his fingers and Anathema felt an odd vibration shimmy through her hips. He snapped again and they heard a high pitched yelp pop out of Newt, and Aziraphale asking after him.

“Give him a blowjob later and you will. And he needs to return the favor.”

Anathema looked at Crowley confused for a moment before the proverbial lightbulb went off. “You are _kidding_ me.”

Crowley grinned as he walked out of the house to the car wondering why he’d never thought of it before. He smiled at Newt as he got in the car, picked up and kissed Aziraphale’s hand. Anathema had come out and was standing next to Newt now, and he winked at Newt’s confused stare. “Hope you both like chocolate!”

Anathema’s laughter echoed as the Bentley pulled away.

“What on Earth just happened?”

Anathema smiled up at Newt mischievously. “Come inside and find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this ridiculous fic, borne from a FB conversation. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
